Serendipity
by NaTTyKiinz
Summary: A kiss underneath the mistletoe


**Summary:** A kiss underneath the mistletoe. Sixth year. Christmas one-shot.

(December 24, 2011)

"The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way"  
><em><strong>- Serendipity<strong>_

Snowflakes floated above my head.

I looked up at the ceiling watching them fall but never land upon me, a simple holiday decoration at this time of the year. My mother always fawned over them saying how unique and exquisite each single snowflake was. I sighed and returned to my full plate, not satisfied with the familiar food.

Goodbyes consumed my ears as some of the Slytherins got off the table to spend some time with their lovers. I mentally groaned at the thought of them all sharing their affections to one another. I had a reason to be grumpy at this time of the year. My mind was constantly dominated of attempts to kill Professor Dumbledore. Each plan I had came up with turned into a disaster. I groaned, this time out loud, and placed my head on the dinner table.

"Don't be upset Draco, it's Christmas time," a cheery voice said behind me.

I shook my head and waved Pansy away to leave me alone to my thoughts. I heard her huff and walk away as asked. I had no time to be _jolly_ just because of a stupid holiday.

I looked up from the table and saw the hall not only dim but also empty. I shook my head softly at this abandonment and walked down the pathway lit only by candles. I placed my hands in my pockets; my head hung low, and let my feet guide me for my mind was once again controlled by lethal thoughts.

Moments later, I collided into someone and fell on the floor. I moaned in pain as I rubbed my head. My other hand was mere inches from my wand that was going to curse that student into oblivion. My vision returned to normal and the first thing I saw was a book lying next to me. I picked it up and read the title, _Hogwarts: a history_. I rolled my eyes and threw the book back onto the ground.

"Watch where you're going, mudblood," I said emphasizing each word with venom. I stood up and saw Granger on her knees before me clutching her forehead. I was about to walk away but the sight of blood caught my attention. Not knowing what to do, I watched one droplet stream down her fingers that was hugging her forehead.

Biting my tongue to keep me from cursing, I stood rigid. Do I ask her if she's all right? Granger uttered in pain and tried to pick herself off the ground, but failed miserably. Leaving my high status behind me, I lend out my hand for her to take. She stared up at my hand and then formed her eyebrows in confusion at this gesture of mine. I shook my hand for her to take it. Granger, hesitantly, reached out and intertwined her fingers with mine.

"I'm a little dizzy," she whispered as I pulled her to her feet. For a second, she stood still but when I let her go, her body moved uneasily and I had to catch her before she fell again. I tried to ignore the fact that this was Granger and blood was painted on her face.

Pushing her weight forward, Granger leaned towards me and I fell onto the floor. I grunted and lay uncomfortable at my position beneath her. She acknowledged what she had done and her cheeks turned scarlet. I licked my lips by how beautiful she looked. Shaking my head at my troublesome thoughts, I sat up and got us onto our feet.

Not wanting her to stumble on her own two feet causing an accident like that to happen again, I lifted her into my arms.

"Put me down," she exclaimed incredulously while she was in my arms. I ignored her consent and continued walking.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing. You aren't capable of walking," I said softly.

"Don't take me there! I am perfectly fine. Put me down, I say!" she hissed into my ear. Aggravated by her lack of compliance, I stopped walking and placed her harshly onto her feet. That's the last time I try to do some good during the holidays. I watched her fix her skirt and was wonder-stuck by her appearance. It stunned me how I haven't noticed it before. Her long brown hair fell loosely down her back and framed her face perfectly; her chocolate brown eyes watched me uneasily while she formed her lips into a thin line. Her face was flawed by that cut on her forehead from the fall, but it didn't dare disturbed her beauty. I closed my eyes for staring and turned around to leave.

"Thank you, Malfoy," she whispered behind me as she grabbed my hand. I stopped and turned around to find her standing far to close for my liking.

"It's rare of you to willingly help me, even thought it was clearly from your very own actions." She curled her lips into a smirk.

I opened my mouth, ready to object that it was she that bumped into me. Granger giggled and then looked apprehensively up at the ceiling. Following her actions, I looked up to find a mistletoe hanging above us. I swallowed hard and looked back at her.

"If all you wanted was a kiss, all you needed to do was ask," I said coyly.

Granger rolled her eyes at my response and blushed as I stepped closer to her, closing the distance between us. I don't know what had came over me, but as I gently stroked my finger along her jaw, I knew that this was right.

I trailed my thumb on her lips before I placed mine onto them. Lust filled my mind as she moved her lips in a rhythm. I felt her hands reach the end of my neck making my body shudder from her touch. It amazed me how perfect this kiss felt. I hugged her body closer to mine and nibbled on her lip to let me have more access. She complied and I allowed my mind to ease away the tension of my unbearable tasks, demolish the thoughts of what the future would lay after our kiss, and only picture her breathtaking face.

I parted her lips and stared into her brown eyes as I gasped for air. I suppose I do have something to be _jolly_ about this Christmas.


End file.
